habits of an almost hedonist
by eastwindholmes
Summary: symbiosis series - The time Spencer loves medical dramas and Zack loves to nag


A/N: Spencer loves watching medical dramas/shows. Zack has pointed out the inconsistencies numerous times, and doesn't understand his boyfriend at all.

Zack started dating Spencer Reid from the FBI's Behavior Analyst Unit approximately ten months, four days, thirteen hours, and six minutes ago. They had paced themselves generously, and moved at a pace neither too fast nor too slow. Their respective friends were glad they found each other, as both men had distinguishing quirks that seemed to complement with the other. Zack's thought process is heavily rooted in logistics and reasoning. Spencer's thought process is along the same lines. However, in terms of hedonistic tendencies, Spencer is more prone to developing them than his romantic counterpart. That's not to say Zack was completely anhedonic. No, Zack took pleasure in things; good food, a good book, rough sex, basic things. He likes the savory flavor of Asian food, and an intense novel detailing advanced physics. He liked the hairpin curve of Spencer's lips as Zack would run his tongue along Spencer's collarbone. He liked the way Spencer's fingers twisted in the sheets when Zack bit the inside of his thigh. But mostly, Zack enjoyed the pure moment of ecstasy that crossed over Spencer's face as he came with force. Zack is by no means anhedonic. Zack is logical. He's never quite been able to enjoy narrative television shows with fictitious elements. He struggles to find the truth in his everyday life, and he doesn't wish to extend this paradox into his relaxation.

Spencer, on the other hand. Spencer loved decadent chocolate, fantasy based books, dressing up for conferences, and the tender kisses Zack would pepper on his neck, and the way Zack scrunched up his nose when Spencer licked the dimple in Zack's hip. He cherished the way Zack smelled and would always remember the way Zack's hair felt in his fist. Spencer was more socially adept than Zack, but what Zack loved was how Spencer never held a tone of condescension or malcontent when Zack asked questions that seemed obvious to everyone else. No. Spencer was patient, explaining and re-explaining the secrets of the universe to his partner. Spencer loved the richness of mashed potatoes and the guilty pleasure of late night fanfiction. But what Spencer loved most was the feeling of Zack's body on his, suffocating him under the undulating scent of pine and disinfectant. He daydreams of Zack's hands, large, sturdy, coarse with scar tissue. He thinks of Zack's hands tracing circles into his hipbone. He thinks of Zack's hands tugging at his hair and gripping him, pulling them closer together. When Spencer gets home from work, he tosses his bag into the small mess of possessions on the couch. He climbs onto the couch, tucking his body into Zack's and the two lay around lazily until one of them gets hungry enough for dinner. Sometimes, Zack would read to him, his voice low and expressive, lulling Spencer into a peaceful sleep.

Other times, Spencer liked to watch the TV. He used it the most between the two of them, which was a strange diversion from his Luddite sensibilities. Spencer loved to watch medical dramas. Specifically, he enjoyed watching House M.D and Scrubs. And every time it came on, Zack would groan, but wouldn't say anything further. And Spencer would grow steadily annoyed with Zack pointing out every false minutia, and would roll his eyes while Zack would rant about misrepresentation. Zack would sometimes get so angry, he had to count to calm himself. Spencer always told Zack to stop, but he secretely hopes every time that Zack will nitpick his television choices until either of them die. Some nights, when Zack was away with family or friends, Spencer would turn the TV on and watch his medical dramas. He would enjoy it, but he would miss the consistent nagging of his boyfriend's nitpicky perfectionism. He would then sometimes point out the inconsistencies himself. It was almost like Zack was there with him. Almost. Spencer would run his fingers through his hair, wishing they were Zack's. He would lie in bed, hugging Zack's pillow, inhaling deeply. Spencer had become absolutely infatuated with his significant other. And as the hedonist of the relationship, and an almost hedonist in the world, Spencer picked up on some habits to keep himself pleased almost constantly.

Spencer goes out of town for work very frequently. Zack often thinks to himeslf, in a wry, cynical fashion, that if Zack were any other typical man, he would be irritated at being left alone at least four times a month. But Zack was far from typical. No, Zack treasured alone time. He needed time to mentally recuperate from the stress he underwent in social situations. Zack doesn't mind that Spencer has to leave. He even misses him. Zack misses the way Spencer throws all his stuff into a haphazard pile in his apartment. For a germaphone, Spencer sure was messy, Zack observed. Zack missed the way Spencer would separate his food meticulously, making sure his food didn't touch. Zack would miss Spencer teasing him, pulling on his arm, pressing kisses into the palm of his hand. Zack would miss Spencer's eyes, the way the amber color glinted in the sunshine, and how they would sparkle when Spencer smiled. He would think of Spencer's teeth scraping against the vein in his neck. Zack, the level headed logistician had hedonistic habits of his own. Zack would wrap himself in one of Spencer's blankets, inhaling his scent as he curled up with a book. Zack would run the pads of his fingertips over his thighs, ignoring the heavy scarring and the distort feeling he had left.

Neither of them disclose how hedonistic they are when the other's gone. But they do make the solid observation that they only seek pleasure when the other one is away. They both chalk it up to that gnawing sense of incompletion they felt in the other's absence. When Zack is gone, Spencer feels lost, as if the only person who doesn't bore him or wear on his nerves after time is Zack. When Spencer is absent, Zack feels a different type of lost. Spencer was his guide to navigating the neurotypicals, and the desire to be more like Spencer. He would look at Spencer with wonder and adoration, and hang on his every word with baited breath and hopeful eyes. Spencer looks at Zack and sees the stars, and Zack looks at Spencer like he's the moon. That's why Spencer calls Zack every night he's away to say "I love you," and it's why Zack will watch a medical drama whenever Spencer is away.


End file.
